starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Swoop/Leyendas
Una swoop o moto swoop o moto deslizadora es un modelo parecido a la moto speeder, la moto swoop usa un tecnología gravitacional también conocida como Repulsor y un turbo motor entre otras cosas. Las carreras de swoops junto con las carreras de vainas están entre las favoritas de los espectadores de deportes de alta velocidad. Incluso el Imperio apoyo estas carreras financiandolas y construyendo pistas. En estas carreras han participado señores sith y personas importantes, como Darth Revan. En muchos lugares se desarrolló una cultura alrededor de las swoop, bandas de forajidos usan como simbolo las swoop para realizar actividades fuera de la ley. Vista general thumb|left|Un líder [[Nikto/Leyendas|Nikto en su swoop]] Las swoops eran capaces de llegar a los 600 Km/h. Mientras que algunos podían viajar por encima de la superficie de un planeta, por lo general, mantiene una baja altitud. Debido a su potencia y mal manejo, tenían muchas aspas y aletas de control para ayudar a controlar el vehículo mejor. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi muchos pilotos novatos de swoops podían ser encontrados en Taris. La teoría de los arqueologos, es que las carreras de swoop se originaron en Taris, aunque cerca de la destrucción total de la superficie del planeta, esto es difícil de demostrar. Las Industrias Lhosan, que comerciarón con Taris en esta época, fueron llamadas "El lugar de nacimiento de las Swoops". En cualquier caso, Taris fue el principal sitio de carreras de swoop durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, y la destrucción del la superficie fue un severo golpe para este tipo de carreras. Sin embargo, estas carreras sobrevivieron en planetas como: Tatooine, Manaan, Telos IV, Onderon y la luna Nar Shaddaa. El planeta Zonju V una vez se plagó de mercenarios de swoop. En el 14 DBY, cuando Jaden Korr fue allí a citarse con un técnico de un espacio puerto, tubo que ser mas rápido que los mercenarios locales para conseguir llegar a un encave seguro e irse a salvo. En muchas carreras, a las motos swoop les quitan los frenos con el fin de reducir el peso así haciendo la moto más rápida. También tenían equipado un escudo deflector para protegerse de impactos. Sin embargo, debido a su alta velocidad, muchos corredores fueron arrojados y muertos debido al chocar con un objeto. Modelos conocidos thumb|Algunos tipos de Swoop *Corredor swoop de Industrias Lhosan *Swoop Bengala-P *Swoop Bengala-S *Swoop de carreras Aire-2 *Swoop de carreras Asteroide-3 *Swoop de carreras Nebulon-S *Swoop de carreras Pájaro del cielo *Swoop de carreras pirata *Swoop JR-4 *Swoop KV *Swoop Zephyr-G *Swoop CK-6 Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela * *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Falling Star'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Ringers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Skreej'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Siege Edition'' * Categoría:Swoops Categoría:Cultura de Tatooine Categoría:Cultura tarisiana